A Story Never Forgotten
by PotterWatchBrigade
Summary: Draco finds himself in confused state when Hermione dies at the manor with Bellatrix. He can't figure out what she must have been thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He stared off into space contemplating all that he had learned. She'd made a run for it, charging Bellatrix . Was she out of her mind? That Gryffindor bravery had made her go so soon. So much for the brightest witch of our age. She had died in that moment that moment of stupidity. It was something Weasel would do not Granger.

That was the moment that Draco decided that not all had appeared as it seemed. Granger knew something and had died so she could protect it. Damn it! Draco knew that if Hermione was willing to die for it then he was on the wrong side of things and he had to fix this now. He was magical but that doesn't mean he can just bring someone back from the dead to share a secret. It was time to start with the clues. Potter and Weasel had left her body behind so it was still here at the manner. That's where he would start.

When they had arrived she had a beaded bag it wasn't very big, or so it had looked. She had charmed it so as Draco continued to pull item after item he grew tired. Woman had packed a full on library in the thing along with anything else one might need on the run. Unfortunately nothing pointed to why Granger would throw her life away moments before she was to be rescued. Suddenly something cold and delicate was felt in his hands. A simple looking necklace with an hour glass in the center. This was the first nonessential thing he had found, it was impractical. Hours of thought had been put into packing this bag, so why would a simple necklace be here. He hardly thought that the bushy haired girl was into such worldly items as jewelry. She had always been too entranced with that big head of hers to ever take part in the girl chatter at school. Putting the necklace to the side he continued to dig through the bag. More books, pens, parchment, potions including polyjuice. Soon he found three pictures. The first was of a couple swinging around laughing, oblivious to the camera taking the picture. The second was of a large family of red heads including Weasel, third was of Granger with what must be her parents. He wondered if her parents would ever know their daughters fate. The Grangers had left the country months ago and no one knew where they had run off to. He had come to the last item, of course it was a book, a book on magical artifacts. On the front cover was a necklace, a cloak, a wand and an hourglass. Which immediately drew Draco's attention back to the necklace he had found. Of course it wasn't just some decorative piece this was Granger after all. He instantly knew that his first step was to find out what this piece did. So he packed her bag and grabbed the book and the necklace and started to walk out of the room passing Granger's lifeless form. He stopped himself and looked at her. She was bruised and her whole body was light tint of blue, missing her normal pink cheeks and bright eyes. She never deserved any of this and at that moment Draco knew he would fight Voldemort secretly from the inside to be able to avenge the Hermione Granger he now understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat in the library slowly reading through the book. He had been here for hours sitting waiting for the book to tell him the importance of this necklace. By Godric himself if this was just some regular old necklace he would revive Granger just to knock her out once again. As he thought of Hermione he couldn't forget the way she had look in the room so still so cold and yet the fire that would normally go out after death still burned with all the rage that she had taken out on Bellatrix. He would never forget that moment when Granger had made her move. One moment she is under an unforgivable clawing at the floor as she holds in her screams and the next she barrels into Bellatrix who is mid cackle, scratching and clawing, biting and yanking with vicious might. For a while we just stood there watching as the two fought against one another Hermione looked like a ferocious lion meanwhile Bellatrix shrank to the size and ferocity of a fat house cat. Her whimpers of pain is what finally brought Bellatrix the help she needed. Granger was hauled off of her. Bellatrix was furious that she was almost beaten by a mere child and so she carved Grangers arm and when she was finished she went to get real close to whisper cruel words to Hermione but she didn't get the chance as Granger chose that moment to head butt her with a sickening crack and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Bellatrix with all the furry and hate she could muster used her wand to end the lioness who would not back down from a fight. As she crumpled into a heap Potter, and Weasel came clambering to the rescue moments to late. And like that they were gone leaving behind a member of the Golden Trio.

Lord Voldemort was angry that Potter had escaped but nothing would remove the grin that creeped its way onto his face when he learned that Hermione Granger the brightest member of the golden trio had fallen.

As Draco refocused to the task at hand he realized he had been reading the right page for the past 20 minutes as he had been reminiscing the weekend's events. A time turner was the name and time travel was the game. Now he knew this for sure could never fall into the hands of the Dark lord. Though this wasn't worth Grangers death and nothing else would lead him to what was. So it looked like Draco was going on a little trip to see one Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything especially not JKR's Harry Potter. Thanks to those that have read my story and those that have even decided to follow it. It means a lot this being my first story and all. So thank you! Feel free to review and ask questions._

 **Chapter 3**

Draco prepared himself for his trip knowing that he would have to travel back days, maybe even weeks to convince the lioness to even talk to him. To add to his trouble he had no idea where she would be. He knew the location of where the snatchers had picked them up but who knows if they were there days before the incident. He was almost done packing now all he had to do was get enough food to last him a while without looking to suspicious. One great thing about the time turner was he would never be seen as missing because there would be two of them so that was one worry dissipated.

As Draco sneaked from his room to the kitchens he walked quietly but proudly to give no one a reason to question him. He could see the kitchen door when a hand reached out a wrapped itself around his shoulder. "Hello Auntie Bella." If he could he would shudder away from the clammy hand but doing so would be a stupid offense that might cost him his life.

"My dear nephew, I see you have taken my lessons to heart. Your mind is impossible to read. What vexes you to the point you must shield it away from your Auntie Bella? Not some stupid pug face Parkinson I hope?"

"Why no Auntie Bella nothing vexes me. I just am practicing, plus I don't exactly trust all around here only a special few."

"Good, good Draco. Now where was it that you were off to?"

"I've actually been looking for mother. Have you seen her?"

"Why yes she's in her favorite parlor on the other side of the kitchen."

"Thank You Aunt Bella. Talk to you soon?"

"Of Course my dear child. Run along to Cissa."

Draco hurried on, hopeful to not run into any other family members. He thought that he should stop in and see his mother as to not have to fabricate a memory later.

She sat facing the window. A grey, dull stream of light highlighting her features. While normally extravagant to the eye these past few months had taken their toll on the women. Her face was now pointed almost in every possible area. Her cheeks were sunken in and her skin no longer held an alabaster sheen to it.

"Mother?"

"Ahh my son, my darling little dragon. Are you staying out of trouble? Ha of course not, you are a Malfoy. Malfoy men always get themselves in trouble." Mother continued this rant for another fifteen minutes. She stopped me before I could speak. "Dragon be careful the lord is not a forgiving man and neither is your father go my love and don't be caught."

Obey mother's advice I forgot the food and just went straight to my room I can pick up food in the past. Now here was the trick I had to get out of the wards before I go back in time or otherwise I would run into some major trouble getting out. So I would wait for the next day when I was supposed to accompany father on a raid. Hey if while I'm waiting to rejoin my present body I could save the people from the raid. With the thoughts of redemption I slept. I hoped to be able to earn forgiveness from the golden trio.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own JKR's Harry Potter. But Hey thanks y'all for following and even favoriting my story. You are all so very kind. Give me tips and advice or just let me know what you wanna see. Okay here we go!_

 **Chapter 4**

The air filled with smoke and screams. Spells were flying and it took everything Draco had to not spill is stomach contents as the air smelled of roasting human flesh, sizziling as it literally dripped off human bone. People faces captured in terrorized screams as their bodies littered the ground.

In the eyes of the Dark Lord this raid would be seen as a success but for Draco this was a heart wrenching loss that would fuel him for the next decade to ensure the death of the sickening creature, his father called master.

Finally losing himself yards away from the fighting, it was time to save Hermione. Or at least hopefully save her or at least finding the secret to win against one Tom Riddle. Draco took out the Time Turner and wrapped it around his skinny little neck and began to flip the piece back. Three flips would take you back a whole 48 hours but Draco needed at least two whole weeks. So he did his math calculating 21 flips and he'd be back far enough to find Hermione convince her and figure out a plan to save her. Plus, the members of the raids he had witnessed, he didn't want a single person to die if he could prevent it. He heard footsteps coming closer and hoped that they would not see him as he ventured off back in time.

He watched as days flew by watching the people walk to a fro, then it all stopped and the night grew dark. He saw no light, nor heard any sound. He was alone. He needed to get to a radio. Well Draco wasn't exactly a perfect loyal subject to the Dark Lord even before the incident happened. Draco loved to listen to Potter Watch. He had found out about it one day talking to one of Dobby's cousins that still served at the manor. The elf told Draco about it when he had found it listening intently in a broom closet. He had followed Harry and had been secretly hoping someone would kill the bastard Voldemort. All he had to do was remember the password for the day which meant he needed a newspaper. Plus he still had to find a radio. Draco had brought along his journal which always included the next day's password for Potter Watch was discreetly placed within the first line of his writing. He soon found the day's newspaper it was April 1st 1998. Okay, he had twelve days before Hermione died. Today's password was Fawkes.

He found a radio located outside a small book store. Obviously played during the day to draw customers. Draco threw up a silencing charm so no one passing or lurking nearby could hear the news. He said the password and the radio sprang to life, River began to list off the dead. As the broadcast it finally came time for the news as to where potter had been spotted and tonight wasn't helpful they were last seen leaving the Forrest of Dean. "Thank you Potter Watch for nothing!"

Draco was irritable, he was cold, hungry and had no idea where the golden trio would be headed. With nothing better planned, he decided to find the order. First stop going back to the location of the raid to warn the folks there.

As Draco approached the small looking cottage he saw a light on. All he could do was hope for the best. He knocked on the door. Soon a little old lady with a small round face answered the door. She looked sweet enough she had a curious light to her eyes as she scanned him up and down. It was a good thing that he had not worn his normal Malfoy attire. For his trip he had worn a basic cotton tee with cargo pants and a heavy plaid long sleeve. For shoes he had picked out a nice pair of combat boots. Yes, this was all muggle attire. He had learned a while back that muggles had better outfits and supplies for the wilderness. So when not expecting hospitality he chose to wear this instead.

The little old lady nodded her head with approval and let him step inside.

"What an odd time for company? Name, boy? I haven't got all night. What do you want? Why are you here? Out with it all ready before I bake you into a pie!"

Startled by her rash and impolite behavior Draco tried to pleasantly present himself. After she heard his name she looked at him in disgust but when she'd heard his reasoning her features softened, but quickly came back to a stone wall appearance.

"How can I trust what you are saying?"

Having prepared for this question he drew his wand and took out his memory of the raid and made sure all his feelings were jam packed into it. He put it in a vile and handed it to the lady.

"Watch it for yourself. I warn you it's not pretty."

"Stay here boy. Don't even think about moving a muscle."

When she returned he could see the horror that shone through her eyes but also the relief that he'd stopped that fate.

"What day is this…" she gossiled the vile. "Supposed to occur?"

"The fifthteenth of April Ma'am."

"It's Helena you prat. Now then there is no time to lose I must inform the order. You must come with me lad, if he knows of this place I'm sure many others are in far greater danger."

Draco couldn't believe it this lady could lead him to the order, to Hermione. He was so thankful nothing could have been greater.

With a tight hold on his wrist the lady evacuated the house and twisted them off to meet with what Draco could only assume was the head of the order. His luck was looking up, or so he thought.

 _Sorry to be so rude but I hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it quite a bit longer so tell me what did you think please! Please Review! I need to know how I'm doing._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for being so slow at getting this next chapter up but I was trying to figure out how to write this next chapter. I decided to draw some inspiration for some songs so let me know. Ill list the songs at the end. I still don't own Harry Potter._ _ **Reminder**_ _to_ _ **please review**_ _I could really use some feedback._

 **Chapter 5**

Draco hated the feeling of butterflies in his stomach from travel. When Draco opened his eyes Helena was nowhere in sight, in fact nothing was in sight, the world was black. As he waited suspended in blackness, a slow burning sensation began to creep along his body, it wasn't painful but it didn't leave him feeling cozy either. He heard arguing off in the distance, it sounded as if his head was under water. Draco scoffed at his thoughts, here he was on fire in pitch black water. That's it he was at an oil spill. The old hag apparated them to a freaking oil spill. Finally deciding to get things to move on he screamed for Helena. The fiery feeling left and noises became clearer and finally with a bright light Draco was able to see her.

She was standing in a hallway with dark floors and an overall musky feeling to it. What was this hell hole? He heard his name screeched with glee from a nearby portrait. House of Black it was.

I was here to save Granger not to make friends and by the look of the crowd I was seeing that wouldn't even be possible.

"Where is Granger?"

"A designated few know her location." Helena was obviously a lot of help in this situation.

"For Godric's sake! I'm trying to save her life! My Bitch of an Aunt kills her in two weeks' time."

A Weasley twin steps forward.

"I know where she is."

"Fred, what the bloody hell man!" cried the other.

So I was talking to Fred Weasely so far so good… I think.

"Okay, let's go! Let's talk to her so I can prevent it."

"You think it's that easy? Huh? Ferret? You think we are just going to believe you that fast and take you straight to her?" at this, the one and only, the grace himself Harry Potter walks in. I just have to smirk at the look on his face. The shock slowly turns into a look of hatred and disgust. Well two can play at that game! My smirk becomes a scowl.

"Private time for me and young master Malfoy!" Fred grabs me and yanks me up the stairs. Eventually, we get to a room where Fred slams me down onto a bed.

"Now talk! Why do you need to talk to my 'Mione? How can I trust you?" I explained everything I knew and I even explained my reasoning to the Weasely. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. He was a force to be reckoned with, but his calm demeanor hid the fire that was inside of him. After I had finished explaining to him there was a calm silence as Fred thought over everything I had said. After a while the silence was becoming unbearable, I just wanted to break the silence. Thankfully I kept myself collected. Soon Fred came out of his trance and looked at me.

"Well done Draco..." Okay no one ever uses my first name so that was a shocker right there. "You've convinced me to take you to her. But I must warn you where we are going and what we see must be kept confidential. Hell! Harry and Ron don't even know where she is! Understand me Draco?"

"Yes" With one word he had grabbed a hold of me and felt the twisting pull of apparition start.

How was that? Please Review!

The songs I used were:

Jungle (Remix) by X Ambassadors

You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams

Break My Stride By Matthew Wilder

Get Off My Back by Bryan Adams


End file.
